


make this place your home

by laurarasmith



Series: give me your cold hands (put them on my heart) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but third danvers sister au??, hopefully will be a series, i'm excited, idk what this is, it's more like a sanvers and supercorp kid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurarasmith/pseuds/laurarasmith
Summary: it's a completely normal day, until it isn't.orthe one where a CADMUS raid reveals a third Danvers sister, and the superfam gains a new member.





	make this place your home

It started as a really normal day, she swears.  
She’d gotten up that morning and started the coffee for Maggie before grabbing Gertrude’s leash and heading out for her daily run. The lazy German Shepherd had protested, as usual, outside of the building but after some gentle persuading had indulged her in their long jog. She’d come back, made breakfast, headed to work after a quick kiss with her wife. Gertrude had laid in her bed in the lab all morning as she’d gone over some old studies. It was then that a ping came on the screen from Cadmus, who’d been quiet for weeks. She’d had to swallow down the nausea at the déjà vu of the situation, remembering the last incident with her father. With a quick nod to J’onn and Winn’s hand on her shoulder, she’d jumped in to action beside her sister. They’d sent a team, Alex and Kara in the lead, to the building. They’d busted in, immediately loaded up the few people inside, and began to look around.  
It was weird, having free reign of the building previously occupied by something so evil. She, Kara, and Winn began to search database after database, digging for every piece of information they could find. There wasn’t much, other than a few wayward pieces of data Alex would later find handy in the lab. Maggie arrived shortly after, interested in helping sift through the information. It was then that Alex’s radio buzzed, and later she realizes, when her day hit the wall.  
“Danvers? We’re gonna need you and Supergirl down here, now.”  
Immediately she’d locked eyes with Maggie, who nodded and followed Alex and Kara down the hall. They went down flight after flight of stairs before finally running into Vasquez, who was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairwell. Feeling slightly more than uncomfortable this far underground, one of Alex’s hands clutched at Maggie’s and the other held Kara’s cape. Finally relaxing a little at the well lit hallway, she turns to Vasquez, an eyebrow raised in question.  
“Alex,” she starts a little at the informality, tilting her head slightly to the side, “there’s something you should see down here. It’s… well, I guess it’s just better if you guys go see for yourself.” Immediately, Alex takes off in a quick jog down the hall, flanked by Kara and Maggie, and opens the door to the lab. The only thought in her head is her dad, her dad, her dad, and oh, there’s a picture of she and Kara on the wall, and his wedding ring on the desk, and…  
and a little girl, her knees drawn to her chest, big blue eyes wide in fear as she takes in the new additions to the room. She’s a tiny little thing, and Maggie immediately rushes to her side.  
“Hi. You must be really scared down here, all by yourself. My name’s Maggie, and this is Alex and Supergirl. Do you want to tell me your name?”  
Immediately, the girl shakes her head, not taking her eyes off of Maggie’s own. Maggie takes the time to take in the freckles across the girls’ cheeks, the scraggly brown hair and thin limbs. Her nose curves in a way that’s oddly familiar, and there’s a tiny crinkle between her eyes as she stares Maggie down. She can’t be much older than 9 or 10, and she’s visibly shaking in the tiny white shorts and shirt she’s dressed in.  
“Okay. Okay, you don’t have to tell me that now. Are you hurt, sweetie? Does anything feel funny?” Maggie reaches her hand out to stroke the girls hair, hesitating before the girl ever so slightly leans into her hand, and then stroking the side of her head gently. She glances over to see Alex at the computer, digging hard into the database and Kara sifting through files, putting important ones in a stack.  
“I don’t have one.” The voice is small, and shaky, but there. Maggie turns back to her, her eyebrow raised in question, but not pressing for clarification. “I don’t have a name. They call me Alpha, but Dr. Danvers says that’s not a real name.” Immediately, Alex stiffens, turning ever so slightly to look at Kara. Her sister is frozen, tears welling up in her eyes. Maggie locks her hand onto the edge of the bed, the telltale vein in her neck pulsing in her anger, but her face remaining calm as she continues to soothe the child. Alex finishes downloading the files off the computer and Kara grabs the last of the physical files, both of them turning towards Maggie. Kara leans down, eye level with the girl.  
“Okay, that’s okay. We’ll find you a name. Right now, let’s just get you out of here. Can you walk, or would you rather be carried? We’re going to take you somewhere safe.” The girl turns to Maggie, who doesn’t hesitate to scoop her up onto her hip, placing one hand on her back as the little girl’s legs help her cling on. It’s then that Maggie realizes exactly how tiny she is- she can feel her ribs, and her hip bones are digging into Maggie’s skin. Together, they walk out of the hallway. Alex instructs some of the agents in the hallway to bag everything inside, not to leave anything behind. She makes a way through the chaos of the search of what are obviously other laboratories before reaching to steps. J’onn is there, waiting for them, M’gann in tactical gear at his side. He looks at the girl, furrowing his eyebrows, before looking at M’gann, who’s wearing an identical expression.  
“Get her upstairs, Maggie. There’s a triage site, but tell them to load you up and take you to the med bay. I want her checked out.” The three women nod, before taking the flights back up to the main floor. Alex has to hand it to Maggie, who never once stops or gets winded, climbing up at least 4 flights with a kid attached to her hip. They walk to the triage sight, and then outside to the ambulance. Maggie feels the girl shift uncomfortably against her, the sunlight beaming down on them. It’s then that she realizes how pale her skin is, how tiny and skinny she looks out in the sunlight. She doesn’t look for long, though, before the girl is crying out and breathing heavily against her. Maggie starts, jumping into the back of the ambulance with Alex hot on her heels. Kara’s going to be flying overhead, but the other two had wanted to ride with the girl. Maggie’s glad, now, because her tiny chest is heaving entirely too quickly and her face is ghostly pale as her eyes scrunch shut and her hands pull at each other.  
“Okay, okay honey, it’s okay. Listen to my voice. Can I touch you?” A small nod, and Maggie and Alex are on either side, each wrapped around her, offering her pressure to ground herself.  
“Can you breathe with me? You’re having a panic attack, and it’s okay, but I need you to breathe into my hand. Slowly, there you go. Easy, easy.” Her breathing slows slightly, but then the sirens start on the ambulance and her hands go straight to her ears, her breathing quickening again.  
“Is it too loud? Here, put these on. They’ll help.” Alex pulls out a pair of headphones, built for Kara for when she’s overwhelmed. She always has a pair in her DEO backpack, just in case. She’s thankful for her paranoia, now, as the girl seems to immediately soothe with them on, her breaths slowing to just the occasional hitch. Maggie continues to rub her back, soothing gently, as her eyes come to lock with Alex, the obvious confusion there. Alex doesn’t really have answers, either; the last thing she expected to find in a Cadmus lab was a seemingly human, nameless little girl…who reacts to too much stimuli just like Kara. It hits her then, the confusion on J’onn and M’gann’s faces, the fact that a child had been in a lab alone. She isn’t some human, she’s an experiment, held by Cadmus for testing. She relays this to Maggie, who nods with wide eyes, clutching the girl tighter to her test. They remain like that, with Alex’s hands fiddling with the ends of Maggie’s hair, the rest of the ride to the DEO.  
__  
When they arrive, Alex ushers Maggie, girl still on her hip, to the med bay. She orders blood work, and runs to find Kara in the control room with Winn, going through databases.  
“Kara?” She waits, until her sister looks at her.  
“Alex, how is she? Is she okay? What are you-“  
“I need you to call Lena. I need help, in the lab, and I need someone who I don’t have to instruct on every little thing, who knows what move to make before I make it-“  
“Alex. Of course. She’s at home today, anyway, working on some new prototype, so I’ll just go get her.” And Supergirl is off to scoop up her girlfriend, who is standing in front of Alex by the time she can relay to Winn what all she knows. Lena looks mildly angry, having obviously just been plucked from the apartment. Her hair is piled messily on her head, her glasses on her nose, and she’s wearing an oversized MIT sweatshirt and leggings, slippers on her feet.  
“Frankly, Kara, what the fuck.” Is the first thing out of Lena’s mouth as she lands.  
“Sorry, Lena. I had her go get you. Granted, I thought she’d at least let you put on some shoes first.” Kara huffs, rolling her eyes at Alex.  
“I’m sorry. I knew this was kind of time sensitive. Plus she can’t stay mad for long, right Lee?” Kara presses a kiss to the side of Lena’s head, causing her to absolutely melt, her previous annoyed mannerisms gone.  
“And on that note, we have a lab to get to. Kara, go check on Maggie and the kid.”  
“Kid? What- Alex?” and Alex is pulling Lena down the hallway, talking a mile a minute as Kara goes in search of Maggie.  
__  
“So she’s-“  
“Kryptonian, yeah. Well, kind of.”  
“How?”  
Alex looks over to Lena, who’s staring wide eyed at the little girl curled into Maggie’s lap. Maggie had let the doctors check the girl over, pronouncing her healthy, just a little thin and in need of some sun exposure. She’d taken the girl to Alex’s small private bunk in the DEO, tucking her in gently and holding her while she waited on Alex. Kara had gone in search of food, coming back with pizzas, and the boxes lay empty on the floor.  
“Kara, she has half of your DNA. An exact match, like-“  
“A clone” Alex finishes the sentence for Lena, running a hand nervously through her hair.  
“And the other half?” Kara looks from Lena to Alex, noticing the obvious tension radiating off her girlfriend and her sister.  
“She has the same gene pool as Alex, it’s obvious. She’s not a clone, not of her or Jeremiah, but she’s biologically Alex’s sister, there’s no question about it.”  
“I knew Mom and Dad once created some eggs, and froze them- they thought they’d get a surrogate. He must have taken those.” Alex nods to herself, and Maggie reaches out to place a hand on Alex’s hip, grounding her slightly. The room is silent for a moment, before Kara breaks it.  
“So she obviously has the superhearing, and the x ray vision. The way she was acting earlier, I know how she feels. I have an extra pair of glasses in Alex’s lab; I’ll go get them, they’ll help.” Maggie nods, and looks down to see the same blue eyes she’d just seen on her sister in law.  
“Hey guys, we’ve got eyes. Hey there, you slept a little while after you ate. This is Lena, she’s Kara’s girlfriend.”  
“Hello.” The girl shyly smiles at Lena, who kneels down to eye level.  
“Hey there. I’m glad to see you’re feeling a bit better. I know it’s kind of loud and scary here, but if you put these on, I think they’ll help you out some.” Lena reaches over to take the glasses from Kara, who kneels down beside Lena, reaching a hand out to help the girl with her glasses. When she finally gets them on her face, she visibly relaxes, and Kara smiles slightly.  
“I know how that feels. Things get loud for me too, sometimes. But know you can always come find one of us, and we’ll help you. Okay?” A nod, and Maggie turns to look at the girl, and okay, she’s definitely part Kara. Her freckles and button nose stand out with the glasses, and her blue eyes are identical in shape and color. Her smile is remarkably Alex, though, as is the eyebrow raise when she’s confused. It’s weird, to see the similarities on someone so little.  
“You know, we can come up with a name, if you want. A real name, for you.” The group looks up to find Winn in the doorway, flanked by James. The girl visibly brightens, smiling and nodding excitedly.  
“Lily?” Lena shakes her head, vetoing the first name thrown out by James, who apologizes with a smile.  
“Maddie?” Another no, this time from Alex. The girl just looks from person to person, as names fire off rapidly.  
“Amelia.”  
“Zoe?”  
“Miley”  
“Kara we are not naming her after your favorite childhood TV show.”  
“Hannah Montana was a classic! C’mon, Alex-“  
Maggie watches, wide eyed, and finally speaks up.  
“Kathy. Kathy Bob, huh?” And that’s it. Everyone in the room falls silent as the girl- Kathy, now, Kathy- smiles up at Maggie.  
“I like that. Kathy. It kind of sounds like Kara.”  
“Kathy it is. See, wasn’t that easy?”  
“I don’t see why Miley wouldn’t-“  
“KARA.” Everyone groans in unison, and Kathy giggles lightly.  
___  
“So we’re doing this.”  
“Yup.”  
“We’re just gonna take in a kid. My sister. My baby sister, who’s 11 years old but looks 8. She’s just gonna live with us, and you’re okay with that.”  
“Alex. Ally, baby, she deserves a home. Kara and Lena aren’t there yet, they’re still dancing around getting engaged. Your mom, she’d be good, but honey it’s time she got to be a grandmother- she raised you and Kara alone, mostly. Who else but us? We- you and I both- have so much love to give and she’ll fit perfectly in the new house. We’ve wanted a family, we have always wanted kids. This is how our family grows, love. I’m so okay with it, and I’m so ready for it to happen.”  
It’s then that Alex scoops her wife onto the kitchen counter, kissing her soundly. They’d moved in to this house a month ago, and it’s spacious 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and basement had seemed excessive at first, but upon further evaluation served as the perfect place for everyone to gather. They decide to give Kathy the room next to theirs, Alex knowing firsthand how much she’s going to need to hear their heartbeats at night. Already she is so much like Kara at that age, nightmares terrifying her in the middle of the night and needed the pressure of a hug and reassuring heartbeats to go back to sleep. Either Maggie or Alex had spent every night at the DEO, sleeping in the chair beside Kathy until her room was ready at home. Tonight, they’d finished the final touches on the décor, and filled her drawers with clothes and closets with outfits and shoes. A soft teddy waited on her bed, a Supergirl tshirt placed on it. Kara and Lena had stayed with Kathy while Alex and Maggie had come to finish everything off before going back to bring Kathy home.  
“Let’s go get our girl, Danvers.”  
“That’s Danvers-Sawyer to you.”  
__

She really wishes she’d taken a picture of Kathy’s face as she walked into her room for the first time.  
She’d tried to climb up Alex’s frame when she’d seen Gertrude in the front hallway, but after some gentle coaxing, had pet Gertrude and received some sloppy kisses from the dog in the front hallway. Alex and Maggie had gently ushered her up the stairs, guiding her into a small room just of the master bedroom. It’s walls had been painted a light yellow, with constellations painted on the ceiling by Kara. Lena had gifted her a blanket with the Supergirl logo on it, which was folded on the foot of a bed with a soft light blue comforter. A teddy bear sat on the pillow, and pictures of everyone- Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, James, Winn, M’gann, J’onn, and Eliza- hung on the walls. A small reading nook surrounded the window in the corner, where Lena had placed all of the Harry Potter novels. Kathy freezes, her hands out by her sides not unlike a bird about to take flight. She walks, slowly, to the middle of the room, an ear to ear grin on her face as she takes everything in. Maggie follows her, coming up behind Kathy to kiss the side of her head. It’d been obvious, at first, how touch starved Kathy was, so Maggie, Alex, Kara, and Lena have offered her as much affection as they can muster. Kathy was quick to learn the comfort of the others’ hugs and soft touches, and she leaned into Maggie, placing her head on her chest, her ear going to Maggie’s heart. It pushes her new glasses awkwardly on her face, causing her to look even more like the Kara Alex had known at first. Alex walks over, kneeling gently in front of Kathy to kiss her forehead, hugging her softly.  
“What do you say you get some sleep, huh? It’s been a long day today, and this bed looks pretty soft. I bet Gertrude will sleep in here with you.” And sure enough, when the girl has her pajamas on and is curled under her new bedding, Gertrude jumps onto the foot of the bed, curling up as if she belongs there. Both Maggie and Alex lean down to kiss both of their heads, promising to be just next door.  
“Come get us if you need anything. Even a snuggle. We want you to tell us if you need something, okay love?” And Kathy nods, so Maggie and Alex head to bed, snuggling into each others arms with the door open so they can hear if Kathy gets up.  
_ 

Turns out, they don’t need the door open.  
Kathy’s screams are loud enough, and Alex and Maggie are up like shots, running next door to scoop her up. Alex gets there first, picking her sister up in her lap and pressing Kathy’s ear to her chest. Maggie leans over to rub her back, humming softly as the window opens, revealing a disheveled looking Lena being carried in Supergirl’s arms as they crawl through the opening. Kara is immediately next to her sisters on the bed, while Lena goes to smooth a bit of hair off of Maggie’s concerned face, ever the one to notice details. Maggie tries to smile at Lena, but Lena grabs her hand and sits beside her on the bed, watching the Danvers girls work together to calm Kathy. Eventually, her breathing evens out, and Lena comes in from the kitchen with a warm cup of tea, which Kathy drinks slowly, propped up in Alex’s lap. It isn’t long before the girl is asleep again, snoring lightly in her older sisters’ arms.  
“So you two-“ Maggie starts.  
“I was listening to her heart. And yours. I heard them spike, so I just grabbed Lena and immediately flew over.”  
“You know, darling, you need to start warning me. Not that I don’t love flying with you.” Lena teases, gently, as Kara smiles sheepishly down at her.  
“I guess we’ll just stay here tonight- if that’s okay with you guys?”  
“Of course,” Maggie smiles softly, “the bed in the guest room is exactly how you guys left it after game night.”  
Kara and Lena walk together down the hall, Kara throwing on an oversized shirt she’d left in the room before.  
Alex and Maggie lay down for a while, but neither can get to sleep. Eventually, they pick up their duvet and pillows and curl together on the floor of Kathy’s room, there in case she needs them again.

_

They wake up in the morning to the smell of pancakes, Lena humming at the stove with Kara sitting on the countertop behind her. Kathy is with them, perched in Kara’s lap as they read Harry Potter together. Alex stands in the doorway, her shoulder touching her wife’s, and she knows nothing will ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt/yell at me on tumblr @laurarasmith


End file.
